


Lust - E.N.

by jordytheconch



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Crankgameplays friends with benefits, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Markiplier - Freeform, Smut, Smut and Fluff, TeamIplier - Freeform, crankgameplays smut, ethan nestor friends with benefits, ethan nestor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordytheconch/pseuds/jordytheconch
Summary: "Ethan Nestor. One simple name that held such a different meaning than it had a year ago. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. But one drunken night after a small friends night at Mark's and it all changed."*More details for the story are in the Introduction chapter. Includes disclaimers & trigger warnings*





	1. Introduction/Disclaimers

Normally I don't do this but for a book of this nature I will. & I realize this is repeating what's in the description but some don't read that & I want to make sure all this information is clear so I'll post it again. There's not only a [trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP6ffjGkN3A&t=3s) but also a [face claim ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9d/f3/f2/9df3f2fe354aaac323fd9a3d9d62abc5.jpg)for the character Quinn Tucker. Feel free to look. Of course I hope you enjoy (dirty little fuckers); & feel free to comment, favorite/vote & share with (consenting) friends that you think would enjoy.

**This story is very obviously 18+** but I know that wouldn't stop anyone so I won't waste my time with setting it as so unless I'm told to by Wattpad themselves. Read at your own discretion.

Yes, **there's actual story element** to this. Please don't just skip around to read the smut. Might not even make sense if you do. There are some things that may bother others, a list of trigger warnings is below. If I miss one, please feel free to comment.  & of course, enjoy!

!!! **Trigger Warnings:**!!!  
• Intense Smut (obviously)  
• Kink mentions such as:  
    - dom/sub (daddy)  
    - oral sex  
    - masturbation  
    - bondage (slight)  
    - spanking/punishment  
    - biting  
• Domestic Abuse (not by Ethan)  
• Cursing  
• Self deprecation/Self harm (sort of)  
• Scars/Tattoos  
• Medicine (slight)

!! !! **PLEASE DO NOT SEND TO ETHAN OR ANYONE ELSE WITH THE INTENT FOR HIM TO SEE IT. HE'S SAID MULTIPLE TIMES HE DOESN'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT**!! !!


	2. Chapter 2

"God I fucking love this [dress](https://www.polyvore.com/quinn_michelle_tucker_lust_en/set?id=224879095) on you. You're so nerdy but so sexy." He breathed between kisses, referring to the ever increasingly dorky Harry Potter dress I had on, and I smirked. "That's why I wore it today." I replied and he pulled back to look at me. "You little tease." He grinned as he pushed me back towards his bedroom.

_Ethan Nestor. One simple name that held such a different meaning than it had a year ago. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. But one drunken night after a small friends' night at Mark's and it all changed. We both drank more than we should've, were silently sharing drunken glances and subtle touches in the back of Ethan's car as Tyler drove us home with Kathryn following. The door of our new apartment finally closing and his hands immediately finding my body. One drunken night. One drunken night is where it should've stopped. It should've been over the next morning but he rolled over and I absolutely drowned in those forever changing hazel eyes and agreed to a deal. As long as there was no girlfriend or boyfriend in the picture, we got our fix out of each other. Friends with benefits. No strings attached. And no one but us knows._

I rolled onto my side and gently traced patterns onto Ethan's chest and he smiled lightly. "You okay?" He asked softly and I nodded. "I just did a little more than usual this time. I was worried." He answered, kissing my head. "It was the dress." I answered, smiling up at him and he laughed lightly. "Yeah I guess so." He replied. "Take out for dinner?" I asked, glancing at the time on his clock. "Um duh. Was that even a question?" He answered and I laughed again as he rolled over, hovering above me. He kissed my nose gently before taking a quick look at my body. "Don't get yourself started again Nestor. I'm hungry." I warned and he looked back at my face. "I am too. In more ways than one." He said softly, capturing my lips in a kiss. "Ethan." I scolded quietly and he smirked. "That's what you were saying a few minutes ago too." He retorted and I rolled my eyes before he finally got up and pulled on some sweatpants.  
Let me explain our situation while I've got more time and a better chance to without distraction. Ethan has been my best friend since school. He saved me from a relationship with a high school sweetheart turned abusive and we moved to Los Angles together. Mark had a get together to celebrate our birthdays and both Ethan and I turning 21. We got drunk, as expected, and Tyler decided to drive us home in Ethan's car with Kathryn following to take him home. It started with Ethan's hand on my knee like always. Then it slid up, looks were shared. By the time our front door closed his hands were unzipping my dress. There was tugging and pushing, then kisses and moaning. By the time morning came we were hung over and shocked. However, we made a deal. We were to be friends with benefits and follow three simple rules:

  
**_1\. Only when there's no girlfriend or boyfriend - out of respect for the relationship obviously_ **  
**_2\. No one knows but us for any reason - not the team, not siblings, not best friends_ **  
**_3\. No romantic feelings just lustful ones - if this happens the whole deal is off immediately to prevent a problem in our friendship_ **

  
Rule number two was by far the hardest. I wanted so badly to explain things to Amy and Kathryn when they'd catch subtle glances or comments. I wanted to be able to tell about it and get feedback on whether or not the feeling or experience was normal or kinky as fuck in its own regard. And believe me, hiding it from fans was the worst because they noticed every little discoloration of skin, every lipstick transfer and every sultry look thrown at each other in videos and especially livestreams. Livestreams posed the biggest threat of exposure because sometimes neither of us can contain ourselves and looks turn into plans, plans turn into us disappearing for a little bit and appearing separate but one after the other after we're satisfied. I knew Amy and Kat weren't stupid and they hint an idea of what was going on, as they stalled for us and gave rational explanations to Mark and Tyler.  
"Earth to Quinn." Ethan sang, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and hugging me into his bare chest. "I'm sorry, what? I was thinking about something." I answered and he chuckled, placing a gentle kiss to my cheek as best he could. "I said, Mark just texted me asking if we wanted to go with he and Amy to dinner." He asked and I turned to face him. "I'm okay with it if you are but you've got to let me get dressed." I replied and he pecked my lips gently. "Fine. Go. Leave me to my own boredom!" He said dramatically, throwing his arms into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of my bedroom, clasping a[ watch ](https://www.polyvore.com/dinner_date_with_ethan_mark/set?id=233454380)around my wrist as I walked into the living. Ethan whistled as he caught a look at me and I laughed. "Seriously though, you look great." He added, kissing my head gently. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my purse. We met Mark and Amy at the table. "You know me too well, Amy Nelson." I commented as I sat, seeing we already had drinks at our places. She, Kathryn and Ethan were the only three that knew what I usually got. Mark and Tyler were only with me in a group setting so they didn't pay much attention. "What are best friends for?" She asked and I casted a sideways glance at Ethan who dipped his head to hide his smirk. "All the best things." I answered and she smiled, Ethan's hand resting on my knee. "I see our second couple is here." The waitress said as she came up and Mark coughed on his drink. "Uh, friends." I said softly and her expression changed. "I'm so sorry." She said quickly and I shook my head. "It's completely fine. You're not the first and certainly not the last." I said, laughing lightly. She let out a relieved sigh before taking our order. As we girls talked together and the guys did as well, Ethan reached for the bread between us. I saw vaguely out the corner of my eye and panicked, swatting it from his hand and back into the basket.  
"What was that for?" He asked, slightly offended and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm attempting to save your life unless you want to go into anaphylactic shock." I replied a little harsher than I intended and he reared back a little. "They keep theirs from drying out by brushing it with special homemade butter that's got peanut oil in it." I added and his expression soften. "Oh, thank you." He said softly and I sighed, grabbing his arm lightly and resting my head on his shoulder. "Even if you had a reaction, I had your pen on me. You'd have been okay." I commented and he kissed my head. "Thank you." He said again. "How'd you know that?" Mark asked and I looked at my hands. "I, um, looked up the restaurant before we got here." I answered timidly as Ethan didn't know that I did it either. "Do you do that every time?" Mark added and I kicked him lightly under the table but the question was in the air and I had to answer. "Yes." I mumbled and the hand of the arm I was holding squeezed my knee again.  
"That's so sweet of you to look out for him like that." Amy complimented to try and save me. She'd caught me doing this a time before while we were at Vidcon last year. "I just don't want to run the risk of something happening to our blue boy." I said and Mark and Ethan chuckled. "Plus I need my best friend." I added softly and Ethan's eyes fell to mine, the smile of his previous laugh still there. "Yeah. That would suck. I don't think either of us can go a day without the other somehow." He replied and I laughed. The waitress saved the rest of a semi-awkward conversation by bringing the food.  
"So Mark what are your plans for Vidcon? So I know where to be for photos?" I asked as he sipped at his drink. "I'm still figuring out when and where for meet and greets but our Markiplier and Friends panel is going to be the second day at three o'clock. It'll be the Cooper stage I believe." He answered and I nodded. I was Mark's, and in extension, Teamiplier's personal photographer. I did promo shots and merch reveal shots. I helped when they recorded or did livestreams. It was my deal when Ethan pitched to Mark to bring me with him to LA. I had a photography and videography degree under my belt from a two year art institute and would've put it to waste for five years at least working from the bottom up in LA. Mark agreed and the moment we entered the team, it was an instant connection and family. Mark and I worked perfectly together with his outgoing attitude and willingness to be my photo guinea pig.  
"Okay. Sounds good. Just let me know the other stuff when you find out." I agreed and Amy piped up. "I'll do it. He'll be on record mode." She said and I nodded, pointing at Ethan with the end of my fork. "I am nonexistent before a convention." I said, laughing slightly at his face of mock hurt. "That's a lie." He pouted and I raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" I quizzed and he rolled his eyes. A few minutes later my phone vibrated against my thigh. I glanced down at it to see a message from Ethan. We'll see about that at home. I glanced at him and he smirked at me. I bit my lip and immersed myself in conversation to not give myself away to Mark and Amy. His hand found the small of my back, bare from the crop top I decided to wear and ghosted patterns onto my side. I shifted my weight in response and he dipped his head to hide a smirk. I shot him a glare and he only chuckled. All of it went unnoticed by Mark and Amy who were speaking to each other.  
"Have you seen that new store that opened up by the office?" Amy asked and I shook my head. "No, what is it?" I answered, trying to ignore Ethan's teasing on the hem of my jeans. "It's like a boutique but it isn't really frilly stuff. Kat and I looked into it the other day. It's got a lot of things gaming related and things of that nature but for females. There's clothes, jewelry, bags; all the usual but targeted towards nerdy girls, for lack of a better term." She explained and I raised an eyebrow. "That's cool. Mark maybe you can look into that for merch stuff. Get you sales and them business." I mentioned, swatting Ethan's hand from my pants button. "Yeah, that would be good. I'll ask Tyler about it." He answered and I nodded, cursing internally at the table cloth allowing Ethan hiding to pop my button and piece apart my zipper so he could further his teasing. "You wanna check it out after dinner?" He asked me nonchalantly, playing everything under the table off and I shrugged. "We can." I answered and he nodded. We finished up and as soon as we were in the car, away from our friends' view, I racked Ethan in the arm. "What the fuck." I asked and he chuckled again. "I'm going to actually kill you." I murmured and he looked over at me. "I'm sorry." He said softly, leaning over to kiss me but I jerked away. He reared back but wasted no time putting his hand behind my neck and bringing my lips to his. I resisted but he laced his fingers in my hair, playing with it like he knew I enjoyed. I hummed quietly at the contact and he kissed harder, turning things into a make out session like horny high schools for a good twenty minutes. I pulled away and he met my eyes, searching for an explanation. "Can't you wait until home?" I asked and he nodded, pecking my lips again.

"Oh, Ethan look!" I said, snatching his hand and pulling him toward a table with steampunk jewelry scattered across its surface. As I scanned the table, Ethan broke away and picked something up, clutching it so I couldn't see it as he walked to the counter. I gave him a weird look but didn't outwardly ask, just assumed he'd found something he liked. Especially since the table was covered in things made from gears. I found a few things to use as props, that I bought and as we left, Ethan was acting strange. Again, I only gave him a look. When we got home, I broke. "What is your deal?" I asked and he went to the kitchen counter, rummaging in his bag. "You've acted weird ever since you picked up whatever you got." I added and saw him smirk a little. "Ethan answer me." I demanded and he turned, holding out his hand. There sat a minimalistic earring and necklace set; the focal point being the small silver gear on them. "Ethan, you didn't need to-" I was cut off by his lips meeting mine and his arm circling around my waist. "I wanted to." He answered after he broke away. "But you shouldn't. You do too much for me." I added and he smiled. "Consider it an apology for teasing you earlier." He replied and I scoffed, smiling. He removed the necklace I had on and replaced it with the new one. "I'll let you put the earrings in later. But look how good it looks on you." He mused and I laughed, he pulled me even closer, pressing his waist against mine and I hugged his neck, placing my head in the crook. I ghosted a kiss to his collar and he hummed.  
"Why don't you actually kiss me?" He asked and I nipped his skin. "Or do that, that's better." He said and he dipped his head to my ear. "Make marks on me if you want." He whispered and I looked back at him. "Ethan I can't, your fans." I replied and he shook his head. "Fuck it. They'll leave me alone about getting a girlfriend and I don't have to say who it is. Please princess. I want people to know I belong to someone. Mostly." He answered and my stomach did backflips. He pulled my body farther against his and my breath hitched. "Only if you want to." He said softly and I nodded shyly. A second wave of lust hit me and I snatched his hand, dragging him to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a pitch black room. My whole head pounded and my lower jaw throbbed. I reached for the lamp switch and flicked it on, glancing at the time. _4:53am_. "Fantastic." I mumbled, slipping from under my covers. The bed shifted and I jumped slightly, having forgotten Ethan was also in my bed. I lightly padded out the room and into the kitchen to search the medicine cabinet. Fishing for the painkillers, I knocked half the top shelf out and onto the floor. "Ten out of ten Quinn. Make more noise why don't you." I whispered as I took my hand back and one more bottle fell. "That wasn't a challenge!" I hissed towards the ceiling and heard a soft chuckle. Ethan was leaning in the threshold, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I woke you up didn't I?" I asked guiltily and he nodded. "But it was long before you made our kitchen floor a pharmacy. You alright?" He asked, scooping up a couple containers as I did. "My jaw hurts again." I answered and he he raised an eyebrow. "It woke you up again?" He asked and I nodded as I shook two pills into my palm and downed them just a glass of water. "Have you scheduled that appointment yet?" He asked and I shook my head. Getting rid of this pain was as simple as calling the oral surgeon and saying: Hey! I'm ready for these damn things to go! When can you do it? But for me, the task wasn't very easy. Going under anesthesia always freaked me out. I trusted the professionals but even the thought of something happening was unsettling. "You need to in the morning or I will. I'm not going to sit here and watch you wake up in pain or pop pain killers every two hours." Ethan replied and I sighed, only nodding in agreement. There was no use in arguing with him.

A week later - Ethan's POV:  
"Ethan Nestor? Amy Nelson?" A nurse asked and I looked up from my phone. There sat a sleepy looking Quinn in a wheelchair waiting to go home. "That's us." Amy answered with a smile and Quinn lazily returned it. "Amy!" She drew out and I stifled a laugh. "Told you it'd be a two person job." I mentioned and Amy chuckled. The nurse helped us get her to the car and I sat with Quinn in the backseat while Amy got behind the wheel.  
"Don't touch those. Leave them in your mouth." I told Quinn, gently taking her hand from her mouth. "Yes she just got done." Amy said and I looked up to see her having a livestream going on my phone, secured to a phone stand. "E-tan." Quinn tried and I looked at her. "Yes?" I asked and she poked her bottom lip. "Is my mouth still there?" She asked and Amy laughed. "Yes Quinn, it's still there. I promise. You're so gonna kick yourself when you've slept this off." I chuckled and she cocked her head. "Someone asked how long she'll be laid up." Amy commented as she left the parking lot and I looked at the camera. "About a week. I'll be taking care of her but I've got videos lined up for today and tomorrow and will record while she's asleep. The medicine they gave her for pain will have her acting like a sloth." I replied. "The rest of the team will be helping too. Mark is waiting at their house now to help Ethan get her inside without her trying to wander off." Amy added and I nodded.  
"E-tan, I luh you." Quinn said out of the blue and I snapped my attention to her. "Awe that was adorable." Amy giggled and I couldn't help but smile. "I love you too." I answered, kissing her forehead. "No." She added sternly and I pulled back. "I luh you, luh you." She repeated and Amy glanced at me through the rearview mirror while her eyebrows raised. "Quinn, you're all medicated. You don't know what you're saying." I reassured, hoping she wouldn't give anything away. "Well that's not what you think whenever we-" "Hey!" I cut her off as Amy pulled into the parking lot of our complex. "We'll let you guys know how she's doing later okay? See ya!" She rushed as she shut off the stream.  
"Ethan, what the hell is she talking about. And don't lie to me." Amy grilled and I tensed. "Amy, I'm really not supposed to-" I attempted but her stern look told me that excuse wasn't gonna work. "Either you tell me coherently or I ask Giggles McGee over here." She said, gesturing to Quinn who was giggling at a bird fluttering around in a tree. "You have to swear you'll tell no one. Not even Mark. Don't even mention it to Quinn that I told you after she's sobered up. You've gotta act like it's a total surprise to you if everyone ever finds out." I pressed and she nodded. "Of course." She replied and I sighed. "For about a year now, Quinn and I have been uh..." I trailed off, finding the words hard to grasp as my face got increasing warmer. "In a secret relationship?" Amy tried and I shrugged. "Yes and no. Not entirely together, just, ya know, doing things." I squeaked and the car was silent. I looked up at Amy who was shell shocked.  
"Well that explains **a lot**." She mumbled and my heart battered my chest. "I mean, I knew you guys had gotten more comfortable with each other but I thought it was just because you had been living together. I didn't think it was because of that." She answered and I looked at Quinn who's head was bobbing lazily as she wavered in and out of sleep. "Please don't think less of either of us." I mumbled and Amy scoffed. "Never. I'm shocked but I'd rather you two do each other than random strangers every weekend. I'll forget this conversation happened okay? All medicated story from toothless Quinn." She replied and a sigh of relief left my chest. A knock on the window startled me and Mark opened the door, waking Quinn.  
"Mark-ah-moo." She babbled and he laughed. "They've got her on the good shit." He commented and I chuckled. "Come on gorgeous, you can go back to sleep in your bedroom." He added and Quinn hugged him gently to let him slip her out of the seat. She leaned on him, her hand locked in mine as I lead her to the apartment and opened the door. Mark sat her on her bed and he stood in the doorway next to Amy. "Here's her meds. We'll let you get her settled in and just call or text us if you need anything." She said and I nodded, taking the pharmacy bag. "Thank you guys so much." I said and they both dismissed it, saying it was only right. After they left, I turned to Quinn.  
"Do you want to change out of your jeans or wait?" I asked, seeing she had gotten a little more coherent. "Change." She mumbled and I nodded, going to her dresser for a pair of pajama shorts. "Can you help?" She asked innocently, smacking her lips at the lack of feeling. I helped her exchange bottoms and kissed her head. "Lay down and I'll get some water so you can take this stuff then you can sleep." I instructed and she nodded as she crawled beneath her comforter. My phone pinged as I walked back, showing that she'd tagged me in a tweet.   
_Heavily medicated & sore but I'll be okay. Thank you @crankgameplays for taking care of me _❤️  
"Any time." I commented as I handed her the glass and she smiled the best she could. After getting settled, I secured the blankets on her and kissed her head. "Get some rest and text me if you need anything okay?" I said and she nodded, clutching a handmade Gizmo plush she'd stole from my office.

Quinn's POV:  
I woke up to a grumbling stomach, dry mouth and lightly throbbing gums. I slapped around my side table for my phone and get Ethan's attention. There sat a picture tag from him:

_Been out like a light the last few hours but doing good.  
_ I texted him asking for water and the most filling food I was allowed to have. He showed up ten minutes later with a a large glass of ice water, mashed potatoes and a yogurt that he deemed desert. "Thank you." I said as he joined me on the bed. "I figured the starch from the potatoes would be the heaviest on your stomach. Plus they're like your favorite food." He replied and I nodded, swallowing a big spoonful. He chuckled and opened my water for me. "How's the bleeding?" He asked, seeing the disposed gauze. "Okay I think. I'll put more in for the night just in case but we'll see." I answered as best I could. I finished eating and Eth cleaned up for me as I eased my pain again. He joined me in my bed again, this time slipping under the blankets with me, and pulled me into his chest to cuddle me. I smiled, snuggling up and he whispered "sleep" as I sighed in content. How'd I'd get so lucky to have him in my life?


	5. Chapter 5

Couple Weeks Later:  
"Wake up." Ethan's voice broke my dreams and his fingers gently combed through my hair. I smiled weakly and he kissed my face to help me wake up more. I laughed slightly, swatting gently at him. He flopped on me, embracing my entire body, and I huffed, trying to wiggle free. "You want me up then lay on me and prevent me from doing so." I mentioned and the next thing I knew, I was hoisted into his arms and carted to the bathroom. "Because I just remembered that I need to shower and you take longer with your hair." He said and I rolled my eyes, fishing through the pocket of my makeup bag for my toothbrush and toothpaste. I focused on my reflection as Ethan got into the shower and wiped away the remaining makeup from the last before. Twenty minutes later, Ethan stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. I hummed in disapproval and he chuckled, hugging me from behind. He pressed his waist against mine and I hummed again, this time in approval. "What princess?" He mumbled, kissing my neck as he began helping me undress. He slipped the strap of my tank top off my shoulder and trailed his kisses across it. He went farther with them as each piece of clothing fell off my body.  
"Eth, we've only got so long." I mentioned, breathing heavily. "Then I'll help you speed up the process." He replied, dropping his towel and gliding me to the shower. "Wash your hair, I'll get the rest of you." He added, kissing my lips. I did as he said, shutting my eyes to prevent getting anything in them. That was a bad idea; I'd rather have run the risk of burning my eyes out with hotel shampoo. Instead of using the washcloth, he had put the soap in his hands. Gently he ran his hands up my front and massaged my chest. I involuntarily whimpered and he chuckled, kissing me. Things continued like this, only getting worse as I turned my back to him to rinse myself off. He took this as an invitation to rope his hands around me and tease me, pressing all of himself against me. "Ethan stop it." I mumbled and he kissed the base of my neck. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it. Especially when you're like this right in front of me." I sighed and stopped the water, squeezing the water from my hair. "Least you could do is hand me a towel. He did as I asked and I retreated to the room to get dressed.  
After a few minutes Ethan stepped out of the bathroom in a light blue shirt. I did a double take and he chuckled. He bent to get something out of his bag, flexing his arm. "Daddy." I hummed quietly and Ethan immediately straightened up. "What was that?" He asked, turning to me. "Oh fuck you heard that. Oops my bad, I was joking." I laughed, turning to the window, watching people on the sidewalk below. I felt his presence behind me before he held the back of my neck tensely. "Who am I?" He asked lowly in my ear and an audible whimper left my mouth. "Daddy." I breathed and he laced his fingers in my hair. "You're such a dirty girl. Because I know that wasn't really a joke." He said as he tugged my hair lightly. I felt his returning bulge against the back of my thigh and smirked. "You're just upset because I found out one of the things that turns you on." I retorted, palming him through his jeans. He groaned at the contact and gripped my hair harder. "Yeah and you're gonna fix it. On your knees." He demanded and I batted my eyes as I turned to face him and sunk to the floor, giving him time to take himself out. "Yes daddy." I purred as I slid him into my mouth. I got a wicked idea and released him, looking up at him innocently. "You're so big, how am I supposed to take it all?" I questioned and he grabbed my hair again. "I know a way." He replied, forcing my head forward where I promptly gagged as his tip hit the back of my throat. I could practically hear the smirk on his lips as he laced his hands in my hair more firmly. I bobbed my him in a steady rhythm and before long he was satisfied. He helped me back onto my feet and straightened my hair out before kissing me one more good time.

"My feet hurt." I whined and Ethan stopped, offering to carry me. "No, I'm okay. I'm just being a baby." I answered and he laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist. "You'll be alright. Once we get back to the room you can relax." He said, kissing my head. A couple fans who noticed seemingly melted at the gesture and I shrunk into Ethan's side. Once outside, Mark turned to us. "You guys going to the maker's party?" He asked and I looked at Ethan. "If you want to, I've gotta go back and change." I told him and he looked at Mark. "Yeah we'll go." He said and we all parted ways in the hotel, agreeing to meet outside mine and Ethan's room. I grabbed some [nicer clothes](https://www.polyvore.com/quinn_youtube_party/set?id=225275218) I'd packed and went to the bathroom to also liven up my makeup. I settled with a red skirt that looked tied up in the front, a tied, white, cropped blouse and pinned my hair up in a braided bun. I replaced my glasses since my head was pounding as it was and walked in to room to slip on some silver pumps.   
"God damn." Ethan murmured and I jerked my attention to him. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked in a panicked tone and he shook his head, mouth literally fallen open. "The exact opposite. You look fucking incredible. You need reason to dress up more often." He answered, kissing along my neck with his hands firmly placed on my bare waist. "We've gotta meet them E. I can hear Mark's big mouth." I said, raising my tone with the last remark. "I do not have a big mouth! You take that back!" Mark protested and I laughed as I grabbed my phone and hid it in my waistband. I walked out of the hotel room and Tyler whistled at me playfully.  
"Quinn cleans up good." He complimented as he gently took my hand and turned me to show me off. I stumbled in my heels as I completed my turn and fell straight into Tyler's chest. His hands immediately grabbed my bare waist and I looked up at him in shock. "You okay?" He asked as I corrected my feet and I nodded curtly. He released me slowly, his fingers ghosting over my hips and sending chills over my skin. He obviously didn't mean to do it as he wasn't paying attention and was instead talking to Wade. I caught a glance at Ethan and his expression had changed. After being his friend for so long I'd come to learn what looked like a normal blank expression to most had clues to tell he was angry. As we walked as a group down the sidewalk, I slipped my hand in his and pulled him back from our cluster of  friends.  
"What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed, knowing he had no chance of convincing me nothing was wrong. "Just that scene with Tyler." He answered and I stopped short as the group slowed down at the building doors. "Why?" I asked, fixing his hair out of his face while he played with the ring he'd given me on the hand he was still holding. "I don't know. Guess it was a jealous, territorial thing." He answered, looking at what he was fidgeting with. I lifted his gaze back to me and kissed his cheek. "Don't feel guilty. It happens." I whispered and he wrapped his arms around my torso. "Well if Ethan and Quinn would pay attention instead of getting all cuddly in the corner!" Mark called and I snapped my attention to him, flipping him off. "That's rude." He commented as we caught up and I rolled my eyes. "Then don't be a cuck." I said, putting emphasis on the second syllable. We walked in and I was engulfed in a hug from both Signe and Marzia. I hugged them back and hugged each of their men then looked at Sean.  
"Alright Irishman. I'm legal to drink, you said you'd show me the best." I reminded and he chuckled. "And show you I shall m'lady." He said, holding his arm out for me to take. "I'm not doing this alone blue boy." I said, snatching Ethan's hand, dragging him with Sean and I.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright. I'm good. I'm not going to get you guys drunk. Just let you taste the good stuff." Sean said and I nodded. "What was your favorite?" He asked me and I looked at the row of glasses Ethan and I had taste tested. "Although Jack and Coke will always be my pride and joy, I'm gonna say either Rum Chata or Bailey's. They were really sweet tasting and smooth." I answered and Ethan agreed. "That a girl, getting back to ya heritage." Sean said, exaggerating his accent and I giggled tipsily. Signe prompted him to join she, Amy, Marzia, Mark, and Felix on the dance floor and I looked at Ethan. "Come dance with me, E." I pouted, hugging his gently. "How can I say no to that sweet face?" He answered, kissing me gently and discreetly before we joined our friends. We dance to a few songs together before the guys went to sit again, leaving we girls to have much needed time together. After awhile it was just myself and a couple creators I was familiar with through Mark.  
Hands eased onto my waist and I looked back to see Tyler. "You scared me." I told him in a breathy chuckle and he smiled. "I was going to go back to the hotel and I figured I'd ask if you wanted to go while I was. Ethan said he was staying with Mark and the others but if you wanted to you'd be okay to." He explained and I glanced at my phone to see the time. "Yeah it's late and I need the sleep I didn't get last night." I answered and I got Ethan's attention enough to signal I was going with Tyler and blow him a kiss. He smiled before I slipped out of the party with my taller friend. As we made it inside the elevator of the hotel, Tyler's hand slipped onto my waist again. "I meant what I said before. You look really good tonight." He said softly and I looked up, meeting his eyes. "So did you." I replied equally as soft, a wave of interest washing over me as I studied him and he pulled me closer to his body. Neither of us had been drinking but neither of us had a significant other either, all I had were my flings with Ethan but they were meaningless.  
"Why don't you show me how good I looked tonight." I mused, teasing my hand down his chest. I couldn't lie, Tyler was damn good looking but he was my friend and until now I hadn't allowed myself to think about him in a sexual way. His grin shifted into a smirk as the elevator doors opened to our floor. He cupped my face and kissed me, backing me out of the metal box and into the opposite wall. I yelped into the kiss but fathomed it into a moan as his free hand found my chest, playing teasingly with it. Before I could wrap my head around the situation, I was being laid back on the bed in Tyler's hotel room and having my top untied as I unbuttoned his shirt. Ty's kiss migrated to my chest and produced a louder moan as his hands rested on my hips. "Damn Quinn. That sounded sexy." Tyler breathed, looking up at me. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" He asked and I took his face in my hands. "One time can't hurt right?" I answered and he smiled as he undid his pants. As he pulled them off, I did the same with my skirt. I glanced down at Tyler and was pleasantly surprised. He chuckled as he rubbed my core gently with his fingers and used his other hand to slip on our necessary precaution. I moan softly, shutting my eyes and lulling my head back. With it, Tyler slid into me and I laced my fingers in his hair. "Fuck Ty." I breathed and he growled into my neck in response. We managed a good rhythm before there was a knock on the door. Tyler groaned before pulling out and sliding on a pair of sweatpants.   
"Hey Ethan. What's up?" He said and I cursed under my breath. Of all times Ethan, you choose now? "Is Quinn with-oh." He locked eyes with me around the corner and I froze. "Ethan dude, it was just spur of the moment." Tyler tried to explain and Ethan smirked. "Don't worry, I understand. How could you not want to?" He answered and panic filled my face as Tyler's contorted into shock. Ethan winked at me and stepped more into the room. I noticed a familiar tightness in his jeans and glanced at Tyler, sitting up with the comforter. "You know," I started, now understanding what Ethan was getting at. "All three of us could have a little fun for a night." I almost purred and both guys looked at me in shock, Ethan's mock shock. "Quinn are you sure?" Tyler asked and I climbed out of the bed after slipping my underwear back on. "Would I have suggested it if I wasn't?" I asked and he shook his head as I played with his hair gently. "One night Ty. No one has to know. It all stays here." I said softly, feeling a familiar grip on my waist from behind. "Your vote is the deciding factor because I do believe Ethan's in." I said and Tyler's eyes flicked behind me. "If you're not okay with it we'll go to our room and forget it happened. If you are, then we don't speak about it afterwards ever." Ethan reassured and that's all Tyler needed to lean down and kiss me again. Ethan moved from behind to strip down as Ty backed me onto the bed again and continued what he'd started. I shut my eyes and moaned out loudly as I felt him enter me again. Tyler's weight shifted and I felt someone's lips on my neck.  
"You've wanted something like this for a while haven't you princess?" Ethan asked into my ear just loud enough for me to hear. "Maybe." I remarked, a smirk playing on my lips. Ethan leaned into Tyler and spoke to him where I couldn't hear before he moved off the bed and Tyler leaned closer to my face. "We're going to make this all about you." He said gently, kissing me softly. From there it was exactly what he said, Tyler doing everything to benefit me. Ethan watched from an armchair as Tyler sucked at my breasts and fell into a hard rhythm with his thrusts. I locked eyes with him as I moaned loudly at Tyler slamming into me, his fingers rubbing circles onto my clit. The three sensations coupled with the intense stare Ethan was giving me made me almost go numb with pleasure and I wanted to share it with him. I curled my finger to him and he stood, coming over and kneeling on the bed next to me. I palmed him through his boxers and he smirked, attaching his lips to my neck again as I pulled his length out and pumped him lightly. He groaned at my thumb running teasingly over his tip, sinking his teeth into my skin.  
"Always have to one up me don't you Nestor?" I breathed as I tugged him gently to bring him closer and took him into my mouth. Tyler had stopped his attack on my chest and had lulled his head back with his eyes closed. He looked back down to notice the interaction between Ethan and I and went back to my boobs, causing me to moan on Ethan's member. In turn, Ethan groaned and I felt Tyler smirk against my skin. Good way to help your friend out Ty but at my expense. My moans continued and so did Eth's. My moans seemed to turn both guys on immensely because by the time I'd started to reach my climax they were too. I almost screamed as I came, feeling Tyler twitch inside me and tasting Ethan on my tongue. Tyler slipped out and kissed my cheek, leading it down my neck before pecking my lips. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded, my words lost. Ethan kissed me deeply as Tyler got up to clean up. "You think you came hard then? I'll show you how it's really done back in our room; I know all the things that make you scream." He growled and I felt a pulse through my core. I redressed enough to sneak down the hall after pecking Tyler's cheek and thanking him. As soon as the door to our room shut, Ethan's hand was gently clasped around my throat from behind. "Go in the bathroom & strip. Now."


	7. Chapter 7

He growled into my ear and I nodded as best I could. He released me and I tossed my bag on the bed and retreated to the bathroom. As I pulled my clothes off again, I examined the love bites littering my body. They sprawled across my neck and chest, dark purple and sore. They'd be a bitch to cover up tomorrow morning. I felt his presence behind me before he dipped his head to my ear again. "God you're so stunning." He mumbled, nipping at my ear gently. I whimpered at the contact and he smirked against my neck as he left yet another bruise.  
"See, all Tyler did was get you off. I know what makes you tick. I know everything that makes you moan and squirm and writhe." He smoothed his hands down my sides and slipped my underwear off my hips with them. "So if you don't want a noise complaint tell me now and I'll make sure to keep you quiet. The fun way." He suggested as he popped the latch of my bra. I nodded and he smirked. "Alright princess. Let's have some fun."  
He picked me up with little to no effort and laid me back on the hotel bed we shared. He allowed me to slip his shirt over his head before he kissed a line down my torso. I hummed in content and his hands found mine, lacing our fingers together. Ethan had a way of pampering, for lack of a better word, me when he wanted to but this was different. I'd also seen him jealous and it was different from that. It was more of him trying to prove a point to me, that he was superior and that I only belonged to him. But the thing was I didn't exactly "belong" to him. Not unless he decided to ask me out. Was he getting attached? Getting more feelings than either of us was supposed to? Were we both guilty of it?  
"Come back to Earth gorgeous." Ethan said, kissing me gently. "I'm sorry." I mumbled and he pulled back to look at me. "You sure you want this?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I just got sidetracked." I answered and he kissed me as he eased himself into me. When had he stripped the rest of the way down? The thought melted away as he started moving slowly. "Ethan don't tease." I hummed and he chuckled. "I'm not baby. You'll get exactly what you want like you always do. You'll just get every bit of it by me taking it slow." He replies and I huffed at him like a toddler wanting a cookie. "It'll feel better and you know it." He pressed and I rolled my eyes.  
"Just relax. Close your eyes." He said softly as he kissed me and I did as he suggested. His fingertips barely skimmed my skin as he ghosted the hands up my thighs. "Ethan." I whined and he kissed me again. "I said relax." He said a little more aggressively pressed my hips down into the mattress. I shot my eyes open and met them with his. He smirked at me and I actually relaxed this time. The feelings became euphoric. Every sense heightened and I was on cloud nine. That was all it took for his hand to find its way between my legs. My eyes shut and I moaned at the the feeling as he started kissing my chest.  
"Ethan please, I asked you not to tease me like this." I pouted and he obligated, picking his head up to look at me as he slid into me. I moaned out and a small smile etched onto his face. "Faster. Please." I whispered and he did as I asked, going faster as I got louder. He slammed into me and I jumped slightly, gasping loudly and shooting open my eyes.  
"Too much?" He asked and I shook my head. "More of that. Please." I breathed and he smirked, pounding into me more. "God damn you feel amazing." He groaned and I reached up to lace my fingers into his hair. "Keep going please. Right where you are." I moaned and he kept a steady rhythm, reaching his hand down to help again. "Fuck Ethan, yes baby." I moaned and he mopped at my ear. "Who makes you feel this good?" He said aggressively. "You Ethan. You're the only one." I answered rather loudly and he clapped a hand over my mouth. "Sh, princess. We don't need management coming to ruin our fun." He reminded and I nodded, my eyes basically rolling back into my head in pleasure. My fingers ran through his hair and to the back of his neck before I tugged at it. My grip got tightened as he kept going and he dropped his head into my shoulder, moaning.  
"Ethan." She breathed, trailing off but I knew he knew what was happening. "You're good princess. Let go." He answered and my back arched as I screamed, raking my nails down my back. His hand clasped over my mouth again but he followed suit in my undoing, holding me as close to as possible to him. We were both panting as he laid me back onto the comforter and uncovered my mouth.  
"Holy shit." Ethan let out as he fell onto his back beside me. "Ditto." I murmured and he laughed, rolling onto his side and kissing my face gently. "We'll get cleaned up and then sleep okay?" He suggested and I nodded as he scooped me up and carried me into the bathroom. He pecked my lips as he ran the water and I smiled, watching him. Best night in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

I bounced in the airplane seat as each row unloaded. "Quinn, relax." Ethan chuckled and I looked over at him. "I'm sorry. I'm excited." I answered and he shook his head smiling. "I can see that." He added as he joined me in standing to get our bags. He and I lead our group down the terminal and excitement bubbled in my chest seeing a familiar face very similar to Ethan's. I glanced at my best friend who shared the same smile as I did and he looked over at me. "What?" He asked. "The older you get the more you look like your dad. I only notice when we haven't been home for a while." I commented and he nudged me, tilting me over slightly.   
"You two okay?" Kat asked and I nodded. "I'm picking on him." I answered. "Aren't you always?" His mom asked and I laughed as she hugged me. "She loves me more." I told Ethan, sticking out my tongue like a five year old. "Quinn, what's that on your neck?" Mark asked and both Ethan and Tyler's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? There's nothing there." I answered and he set his backpack down. "Yes there is. It's dark. It almost looks like a hi-" He started but Amy cut him off. "Shouldn't we go get the rental?" She asked and the hand he was reaching for my collar with snapped back to his side. "Right. Duh." He replied and Ethan shared a look with Tyler and I. I took his hand gently and he leaned into my ear. "That one was mine. Just like you." He whispered and my body flushed with heat as I looked back at him.

"You'd think the one time I'm able to see my parents that they'd be here." I said as we got to Ethan's childhood home. "It's okay, there's always Christmas. Plus are mom and dad really a far stretch for you?" He asked and I shook my head. "Especially since we both refer to each set the same way." I added and he chuckled. We had decided to stay with them for the couple days we'd be here before the first leg of tour. "When we get inside will you help me figure out something with my camera? It's been acting funny." I asked and he nodded as he took my case gently.  
"You don't have to carry it." I reminded and he kissed my head to silence me, resting the backpack strap on his shoulder. "Hey, none of that in this house." His dad mock warned and I laughed. From behind his legs, two fluffy, black masses of dog came barreling at me. "Max! Dexter!" Ethan said as they jumped up to lick me and I plopped down into the grass at the force. "Guys, come on." Ethan said, shooing them back and extending a hand to help me up. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. "I'm not fragile Ethan. I can take getting knocked over." I replied as he lifted me to my feet and glancing me over. "You're treating her like she's pregnant or something." Mr. Nestor joked and Ethan's grip on my hand tightened indefinitely. His dad's expression changed at the action as I nudged Ethan through the door.  
"She's not, right?" He asked and Ethan spun around. "Why would I be?" I answered, beating Eth to the punch. "Only single guy in my life his him and we all know that's not gonna happen." I added, gesturing to Ethan. "I don't know. I always thought if he had kids with you my niece or nephew would have a fighting chance." Andrew's voice said from beside me as he stood in the kitchen with their mother. "Haha funny." Ethan said and I blessed Andrew for breaking the awkward and unexplainable tension. As we broke away to put away our bags, Ethan grabbed my hand. "You're not right?" He asked and I looked at him. "Again, why would I be? We're careful. Plus everything is on track. Don't worry about it, E." I answered and a relieved sigh left his chest,  along with a piece of my heart falling into the pit of my stomach. No. Don't wish for that. It would cause too many problems. HE doesn't want them right now anyway, especially not with me. Then why do I? "Quinn?" He asked, breaking me from my thoughts and I hummed in response. "Yeah, I'm okay." I answered absentmindedly, apparently my brain had heard him without registering. Or at least I hoped so I didn't sound crazy. "Are you sure? Because things last night were intense and I just-" He stammered and I silenced him with a kiss. "I promise you. Plus I wouldn't know that fast either way." I reassured and he nodded curtly as he opened his bedroom door. As soon as I entered and saw everything still untouched and smelt the same scent from all those afternoons burned into my memory, one memory in particular pushed its way to the front:

_"Quinn can I ask you a personal question?" Ethan mused, looking up from his homework and I stopped writing midsentence to meet his eyes. "Don't you always?" I countered and he cocked an eyebrow, setting his pencil down. "Yeah but this is really personal, kinda awkward exactly." He answered and I nodded for him to go ahead. "Have you been with someone yet? Like in that way?" He asked and I tensed, creating a harsh line off the s in the word plants. I erased hard as I glanced at him. "Honestly, no. Why?" I replied and he shut his book. "I was just wondering. Is there a particular reason why you haven't?" He continued and I finished my last question. "I don't know, it's not exactly comfortable for a girl the first time." I answered. "So it's a little bit of fear?" he asked, coming over to my place on his bed. "Yeah I guess. You know I don't like pain." I retorted and he nodded. "Why? What are you playing at?" I questioned and he shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking because Charlie mentioned a conversation he overheard. We got to talking about why you'd hesitate and I didn't exactly say the truth. I'm about with you, fear. Especially if I'll hurt the girl too." He explained and I met his eyes. He had a pleading look swimming through his normal green. He was holding back on what he wanted to say, thinking I wouldn't notice._   
_"Ethan, you're not sneaky. I know what you're trying to lead up to." I contradicted and he flushed pink. "Just shut up and come here." I added, holding his face and pulling his lips to mine. He instantly kissed back, his hand holding my hip. He broke off, breathing heavy from the lack of air. "Quinn, we can't just do that." He stuttered and I looked at him. "Why not? We trust each other right? We know we're not just gonna use it against each other. I'm not forcing you but I mean we're just as good as anyone else for each other if not better." I explained and he looked down at where his hands were gripping my waist. Before I could register whether he was going to still protest, he kissed me again. He slipped the hand on my waist to my back and assisted in guiding me onto my back. He pulled away and looked down at me, worry swimming in his eyes._   
_"You're sure you want to do this?" He asked and I ran my fingers through his hair. "Yes Ethan. I trust you." I answered and he relinked our lips. His hands shifted to the buttons of the shirt I had on and he slowly undid them as he deepened the kiss. He broke away as it fell open and studied my body a second. "What?" I asked and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know. I mean I've seen you in a bathing suit but this is different I guess. More..." He trailed off, meeting my eyes again. "Intimate?" I suggested and he nodded. "Then go for it Nestor. What are you so afraid of? Make me want it." I challenged and he laughed before kissing me again, letting his fingers glide along my bare sides softly. His lips trailed down my jaw and neck, sinking his teeth into my shoulder just hard enough to produce a whimper from me._   
_"Are you sure you've never done this?" I questioned and he smiled against my skin. "I said I hadn't gone all the way, didn't mean I didn't have some experience. I know you do too." He mumbled against my collar and I flushed pink. "That was once with one guy. I was only repaying the favor and both were pretty damn good." I answered and he chuckled. "Well his ex-girlfriend said I was better." Ethan assured, looking into my face again. "R-Really?" I stuttered and he smirked, humming a yes as he kissed down the valley of my chest. He nipped at the soft edge and I jolted beneath him. "Come on Quinn, stop holding your tongue. I know you can be more vocal than that, you've told me you can." He mused and I whimpered as his fingers fiddled with the button of my jeans._   
_"If you weren't such a teasing motherfucker then I would be." I countered and he smirked again. "You said to make you want it, that's what I'm doing." He replied and I sunk my nails into his shoulders, causing a hiss to slip from his lips. He glared at me, raising onto his knees to pull his shirt over his head and my stomach lurched. Now I knew what he meant about seeing each other's bodies differently. I felt the bubbling in my stomach fall farther down my body and locked eyes with my best friend. "E-Ethan." I muttered and he gave me a look of concern. "Are you having second thoughts?" He asked as I flicked my eyes to his torso again. "The opposite actually. I need you to pick up the pace." I answered, looking at him again and he smirked. He dipped his head to my chest, peppering kisses and stimulating the sensitive areas as he removed our jeans. I laced my fingers in his hair, tugging at it and he groaned in approval. He kissed down my torso, continuing them along my inner thighs before finally slipping his tongue between my folds._   
_"Fuck Ethan!" I gasped, maybe a little too loud even for us being down the hall with the door shut and the house only occupied by his father, and tugged harder at his hair. I felt his smile against my skin as he kissed my thigh again, sucking and nipping before licking a line right back. His movements against my core produced more sounds from my lips as he held my bucking hips in place. "H-How are you so g-good at this?" I moaned and he slipped his fingers into me to regain his breathing and answer. "Told you. Experience." He mused and I glared at him. This far was all we'd both been, we'd told each other this before so this feeling wasn't new for either of us but it certainly was different. I had to agree with Emily, he was far better than Lucas. He flexed his fingers and I moaned out involuntarily, again louder than I probably should have. Ethan kissed me quickly to muffle it and the additional ones that followed as he continued. Footsteps moved outside the door and his dad's voice traveled through it._   
_"Everything alright?" He asked and Ethan broke away, replacing his mouth with his hand as he continued even more vigorously. "Yeah, just playing around and Quinn ran into my dresser!" He answered and there was a pause and the creak of the floor. "Alright, just be careful!" He called back and we heard him walk away. Ethan moved his hand from my mouth, taking the opportunity to put on protection, and I glared at him. "I hate you." I breathed and he smirked. "No you don't." He retorted before he kissed me again. He lined himself with my core and broke away to look at me. "Are you ready?" He asked softly and I nodded, holding his shoulders. "Just grip my shoulders if it hurts, they can take it. And if it becomes too much then tell me and I'll stop okay?" He instructed and I nodded. He stared into my eyes for a minute before he spoke one more time._   
_"I love you." He whispered and I smiled slightly. Even if we were just friends, this didn't feel wrong. He didn't want to hurt me or use me, he wanted the experience to be good for us both. "I love you too Eth." I answered and he kissed me gently as he pushed into me. I whined against his lips, cutting creases into his shoulders. Ethan broke away and met my eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded carefully. "The pain is lessening with time." I mumbled. "Is it okay for me to start moving?" He asked and I nodded again. He began to slowly thrust into me and I squeezed his shoulders for a minute before releasing in pure bliss._   
_"Ethan." I breathed and he dropped his head to kiss my neck. "Feels better now doesn't it?" He asked and I nodded, pulling his body closer. "Fuck yes." I moaned and he smirked at me. He went faster and I gasped. "Oh god Ethan. How did I not realize how big you were?" I asked and he kissed me. "Don't know. You never payed attention I guess." He answered quietly as he dipped his head to my shoulder again, peppering it with kisses. "I wanna...." I started to tell Ethan quietly, trailing off and he raised his head to meet my eyes. "Me too but you're first. I won't be long after you." He said as he began rubbing my core. I felt my climax bubble in my abdomen and before I could get anything out of my mouth, I was raking my nails down Ethan's back as the muscles in his arms tensed and we both were muffling ourselves into each other's shoulders. He pulled out, disposing of the trash as I cleaned myself and redressed. I crept behind him as he buttoned his jeans and slid my fingers up his bare back gently._   
_"Thank you." I whispered and he turned to me. "You don't have to say that. It was better for us both." He said and I raised on my toes a little to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me closer and deepen the kiss. He broke away, hovering his lips over mine "Hey you guys can- woah." His dad said upon seeing us, eyebrows raised. "Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked as Ethan jerked away and pulled his shirt over his head. "Yeah." He answered plainly and his dad only nodded. "Dinner is ready when you are." He told us and Ethan nodded, watching his dad disappear._

"Quinn Michelle!" Andrew's called and I jumped. I looked behind me at everyone, including the animals staring at me. "That's the second time you've done that. Are you feeling okay?" Ethan asked, taking my waist gently. "Y-yeah. Just thinking, remembering. I'm sorry." I answered quietly. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's good to revisit memories sometimes." Mrs. Nestor replied and I nodded, glancing at an old picture of my best friend and I. "Yeah." I agreed quietly and Ethan's look told me he knew what I'd been thinking of. They let us be to straighten out our things before we joined them again to catch up.


End file.
